Possession
by Roja-Cyd
Summary: It's almost Kyo's birthday, and something strange seems to be happening to our favorite cat. He's stronger, and more possessive of Tohru than ever before. (KyouxTohru pairing)(borrowed the summary from rose-chan)
1. Cat fight

Well, I was trying to write about Draco, but I'm stuck and I discovered Fruits Basket, such an excellent anime.....and so here's a first attempt at an FB fic with a Kyou-Tohru pairing. Disclaimer: Fruits Basket certainly does not belong to me. I wish Kyou did.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Kyou glanced up from his homework as Tohru walked past him, drying her long, silky hair with a towel. Fresh from her bath, Tohru had donned a soft, cotton blouse and her short skirt skimmed her slim legs as she walked. Her clean, sweet scent wafted to his nose, and Kyou breathed it in. The sleeping cat within him stirred slightly.  
  
"Tohru!" Shigure popped his dark head out of his office and grinned at his young housekeeper. "Finished your bath already?"  
  
Tohru blinked and smiled. Kyou watched her contemptuously. He hated how she always gave everyone that silly, eager-to-please, anxious smile, as though she expected to be reprimanded any moment.  
  
"Y...yes!" she said. "It was quite refreshing, Shigure-san!"  
  
"Good to hear! Now, come in here," Shigure beckoned mysteriously. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Tohru looked puzzled, but she obediently followed Shigure into his office. Kyou, watching from the table, scowled. What did Shigure want with her? How dare he......The cat within him stirred again, flexed its claws ever so slightly, before the human part of him said- no, it's just Shigure.  
  
"What's he up to?" Kyou muttered out loud.  
  
****  
  
Inside Shigure's office, Tohru knelt nervously on the small cushion he had motioned her to. Was something wrong? Kyou had been glaring at her as she entered Shigure's office. Had she done something?  
  
"Don't look so worried, Tohru," Shigure said, folding his hands on his desk. " I called you in because Kyou-kun's sixteenth birthday is coming up."  
  
"Kyou-kun's birthday?" Tohru clasped her hands in surprise and excitement. This was the last thing she had expected to hear.  
  
"In a week, in fact," Shigure continued. "And since it'll be his first birthday in our house......"  
  
".you want it to be special!" Tohru nodded, comprehension lighting her moss- green eyes. "Of course, Shigure-san, I'll make sure everything is ready!"  
  
"Thank you, Tohru," Shigure said, and watched her walk away, a slight line of worry appearing between his eyes.  
  
****  
  
Tohru slid the door to Shigure's office shut behind her, and turned to nearly run into Kyou. She dropped her heavy, wet towel in surprise and Kyou caught it reflexively.  
  
"Kyou-kun!" Tohru smiled up at him, ignoring the slight ba-bump her heart gave as her body registered his invasion of her private space.  
  
"Tohru......" Kyou was staring down at her with the look of a cat who'd spotted the canary. Tohru gulped, suddenly nervous. She'd expected Kyou to yell and call her clumsy for dropping her towel, so that she could apologize and escape.  
  
"Y...yes?" she whispered.  
  
He bent his head even closer, so that Tohru pressed her head back against the wood of the door.  
  
Crash!  
  
Tohru watched wide-eyed as Kyou spun and fell against the opposite wall.  
  
"Why are you scaring Tohru, stupid cat?" came a silken, husky voice. Tohru turned and her face lighted up to see Yuki, who slowly unfisted his fingers and smiled at Tohru.  
  
"Honda-san, what's for lun-?"  
  
Tohru watched in astonishment as Yuki was picked up by his collar in seeming slow motion. Behind him, Kyou stood lifting his cousin with an expression of rage on his face. He tossed Yuki into the hallway so fast that the iron- haired boy had no time to react.  
  
"Damn mouse! Don't come between me and my.....!" Kyou stopped in mid-rant, as he saw Tohru's stunned expression and realized what he had done.  
  
"I....I beat him!" he whispered. "How......?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Please review! 


	2. Not So Easy

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket belongs to a writer who is amazing. That's not me. ^_^ A/N: Please note here that I haven't watched all the episodes of FB, so forgive and feel free to point out any errors. Also, there are SPOILERS in this chapter for FB episodes, especially ep 26. To everyone who reviewed: Thank you soooooooo much! Really really. J: Thank for the mention about the stool. I've changed it. Emmi-chan: Changed Yuki's voice from low to silken. Does that work? Mina: I'd really like to see what other Kyo-Tohur fics there are out there. I've only read Strawberry sweet. What are the others? I'd really love a Kyouru fix! ^_^  
  
Onwards... *************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kyou stared into his cousin's stunned features, and all he could think was- I've beaten the mouse! I've finally beaten him!  
  
Shigure's office door slid open and the oldest Souma looked out, first at the stunned Tohru, then the delighted Kyou and finally at the fallen Yuki.  
  
"My my," he said. "What's happened here? Yuki-kun, did you trip and fall?"  
  
"Trip? Are you joking?" Kyou demanded. "I kicked his ass into the wall!"  
  
Just thinking about it, he crowed with delight and stalked toward his long- time nemesis.  
  
"I told you I'd kick your mousy ass one day," he gloated as he walked forward and hunkered down in front of Yuki. His cousin's violet eyes were large with rage, Kyou was glad to see.  
  
Yuki lashed out with his left leg, catching Kyou by surprise and sending him off balance. Yuki grabbed his opportunity and although Kyou saw the roundhouse punch coming, he somehow couldn't react fast enough and experienced that familiar sensation of once again sailing through the air. Then his head hit something and purple lights danced across his vision.  
  
"You're really aggravating me," Yuki said softly as he stood and brushed off his pants. "At least you didn't bore me this time."  
  
Tohru turned her head, watching Yuki with wide-eyes as the iron-haired boy walked into the kitchen. She switched her gaze back to Kyou who was groaning and sitting up on his elbows.  
  
"Kyou-kun!" She exclaimed, and ran forward to kneel beside him. "Are you all right?"  
  
Shigure watched it all with a calm that hid his inner thoughts. It's already started, he said to himself.  
  
***********  
  
Kyou watched Tohru as she knelt beside him, worry in her great, green eyes. He couldn't remember when he'd first started thinking of Tohru as his. Certainly her acceptance of his third form went a long way towards it, but recently he'd started to find himself searching out her slim form whenever he came into a room. His eyes constantly tracked her movements and he sometimes caught himself trying to make her smile on purpose, which, come to think of it, wasn't really too hard. She was so easy to please.  
  
Not like some. (Akito..)  
  
Not like.. (Mother)  
  
Kyou shook his head as Tohru gently ran her fingers along his face.  
  
"Are you all right, Kyou-kun?" she asked. Kyou could feel the demon within him surging hot to his skin at her touch. He wanted to.no, it wasn't him, it was the cat, no, the demon..  
  
"Idiot!" Kyou knocked her hand aside before he did something stupid like jump her right in front of Shigure. "I'm fine!" He sat up with an effort of will, less because Yuki had actually hurt him than because sitting up brought him closer to Tohru, closer to her silky, brown hair that he ached to wind about his fist so he could pull her closer..  
  
"Grrrr!" Frustrated at a number of things, including having nearly beaten Yuki, Kyou went with his cat instincts and beat a hasty retreat, leaving Tohru staring after him with her mouth open.  
  
"Ahhhh, Tohru-kun, life's just not simple around here, ne?" Shigure said with a sage look, and then ruined it by waggling his eyebrows at his young housemate. "You should be happy that at least I'm such a simple guy.."  
  
Tohru stared at him blankly.  
  
**********  
  
Yuki stood in the kitchen, looking at nothing. What had just happened? Kyou had actually succeeded in one of his moves. How was it possible? The sleekest animal in the juuniishi also knew his strength was considerable. Anyway, Kyou had never come close to beating him before. Had he been training in secret?  
  
And the look on that stupid cat's face when he'd cornered poor Tohru, like he was going to eat her alive. Yuki scowled. Come what may, he was going to keep Tohru safe from that prowling tomcat!  
  
***********  
  
Some miles away, in another part of the city, a figure sat at a wrought iron table, staring at the cards laid out before him. He motioned, and a card with a picture of a cat on it rose into the air, and began to whirl around.  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"Soon, oh the time is soon," he murmured. "I've waited so long..."  
  
************  
  
Night fell softly on the city. Around Shigure's house, the forest grew darker and the noises of night-creatures grew as they hunted for their food or simply went about their business.  
  
Kyou lay on the rooftop as usual, listening to the forests' sounds and staring up at the velvet sky. He never got tired of seeing the stars so clearly out here, away from the lights of the city. He could even make out a few familiar constellations.  
  
Eventually, even the forest quieted. Everyone in the house had long since gone to bed. Kyou had been spending some time turning over his fight with Yuki in his head. How had he managed to defeat the admittedly super-strong mouse? When Kyou had been standing over Tohru, ready to browbeat her into revealing Shigure's stupid secret, whatever it was..well, suddenly her scent had floated upto him again, a sweet scent of lilies, and all he'd wanted to do was dip his head and..that's when Yuki had tossed him. He'd been so enraged that he hadn't even thought about it as he recovered and threw Yuki across the room.  
  
Simply because Yuki had been a barrier. Between Kyou and what he wanted.  
  
Kyou sat up as the realization hit him. He hadn't even been thinking of defeating Yuki. His cousin had simply..been in the way.  
  
"What's going on?" he muttered to himself. "Dammit, I hate this mysterious fucking crap that's part of the Sohmas. And I'm not even really one of them.."  
  
Tohru. She made sense where he only saw secrets and confusion. He had to see her. How? Kyou glanced around. He crawled across the roof so that he knelt directly over Tohru's room. He hung his head out and peered through her window. He realized two things simultaneously.  
  
One, Tohru was fast asleep.  
  
Two, her window was open.  
  
There was a quick debate between the angel-Kyou and the devil-Kyou that sat on his shoulders.  
  
Angel-Kyou(with cute wings and a little halo over his orange hair) : Creeping into a girl's room at midnight when she's sleeping is wrong!  
  
Devil-Kyou(also cute with two cute lil' horns and a lil' red tail and uber- cute fangs): No it's not! It's Tohru! She wouldn't mind!  
  
Angel-Kyou (frowning cutely): Of course she would! Only a burglar or a pervert would try such an underhanded thing!  
  
Devil-Kyou(pulling out his pitchfork with a cute mini-snarl): Are you calling me a pervert?  
  
Angel-Kyou(sticks his tongue out): Bwee! Pervert!  
  
Devil-Kyou: But I wanna see Tohru!  
  
Angel-Kyou(considering): Hmmm, me too.  
  
The two little Kyous(together): Let's go!  
  
Kyou swung off the roof with his catlike grace and jumped lightly through the window, landing noiselessly on Tohru's bedroom floor. He carefully walked forward, making no sound, until he stood at Tohru's bedside, looking down at her.  
  
She looked angelic in her sleep. All he could see was her face and the top half of her white, lacy pajamas. Some of the lace curled against her flushed, pink cheek. Her thick, dark lashes covered those incredibly caring eyes that never, ever looked at him with revulsion. Her hair was loose and lay in ribbons and curls around her face, meandering around her pillow.  
  
One slim arm hung off the bed so that her knuckles nearly brushed the floor. Kyou carefully took hold of her wrist, marveling at the fragile bones he could feel beneath the soft skin, raised the arm and placed it over her quilt.  
  
Tohru sighed.  
  
"Kyou-kun.." she murmured.  
  
"What?" Kyou stared at her in shock. Was she awake? Did she know he was there?  
  
Tohru sighed again, then turned to her side.  
  
"Let's play badminton today," she muttered.  
  
Kyou grinned. She was talking in her sleep. His grin grew wider. She was dreaming of him!  
  
And just that suddenly, the cat demon in him woke and it woke hungry. It watched the sleeping Tohru through Kyou's eyes.  
  
*Take her! Take her now! She's so vulnerable right now.*  
  
"No!" Kyou hissed, fisting his hands. He turned and scrambled out of the window and jumped down to the ground below. There he stood, trembling as he fought the prowling cat in his psyche, his body.  
  
"Dammit! I need a cold shower!"  
  
*************************************  
  
Click the button! Review! :) 


	3. What Dreams May Come

Hi all,  
  
A/N: Again, everyone, thanks for your comments. They are fuel for me to keep going you know. o_-'  
  
Rating: R Couple: KyouxTohru Summary: Six days left, and things are getting restless......  
  
********************************* Chapter 3  
  
Kyou stood on a dark street, turning his head from one side to the other to examine the shadows around him. He knew something was coming. He could feel a presence approaching. A wind ruffled his sweats and his t-shirt, moved through his orange bangs. Although it was fully dark, his eyes adjusted preternaturally quickly to the lack of light. He was used to that, being able to see in a dimness that would leave most humans stumbling around blind. Waiting, he narrowed his eyes, the irises expanding.  
  
There. There it was. A solidness, a shape, was taking form in the shadows ahead. There was something crouching in the darkness.....Kyou squinted to make it out but the shape was darker, denser, than the shadows around it.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked, stepping forward. He took another step, still trying to see. The wind blew toward him again, carrying a stench he was well familiar with.  
  
"No......It can't be....." He stepped back. Just that suddenly, he saw the creature crouching just a few feet away from him. Most of its reptile body was still concealed by darkness, but Kyou knew he was looking at the creature that had made his life hell. The vengeful cat spirit.  
  
The creature raised its head and looked at him out of large, purple reptile irises. A faint hint of light made the eyes gleam.  
  
"You!" Kyou whispered. "Demon!" He backed up, poised on the balls of his feet. His body was caught on the cusp of the fight-or-flight instinct. Here was the reason he was an outcast from the Souma family. Here was the reason his mother had killed herself, the reason Akito hated him, the one thing he had hoped Tohru would never discover....  
  
Fight.  
  
Or flight.  
  
His muscles tensed to almost unbearable heights, each nerve pulled taut, waiting for...what?  
  
"Kyouuuu....." The voice made him jerk, made him pull back another foot. Did he sound like that, like tortured eagles screaming?  
  
"No!" Frantically, Kyou backed up as the monster slowly brought one huge, elongated limb forward. The claws at the end of that limb....Kyou couldn't move his eyes away. How had Tohru seen past it? How had she ever had the courage to TOUCH....?  
  
"No, dammit!" he shouted. "I'm dreaming! Shit!" Wake up, idiot, he told himself. Wake the hell up!  
  
And he came awake, shot upright, gasping as though he'd run a hundred miles at top speed.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he whispered out loud. He ran a hand through his hair and stared down at the blanket covering him. It was nearly morning, he realized. He could hear birds chirping outside his window.  
  
He looked outside, and let the pearly dawn light wash into his eyes and soothe the nightmare away.  
  
********  
  
Tohru smiled at the early morning light as she walked down the smooth wooden stairs to the kitchen, hiding her yawn behind slim fingers as she decided what to make for breakfast. Morning was a special time of day, she often thought, before everyone woke up. The soft silence of the possibilities of the new day was something she enjoyed. She turned the corner and stopped short in mid-yawn. She lowered her hand in surprise.  
  
Kyou stood at the counter, making rice balls. He turned around and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey," he said. "I woke up early. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Wha....ah....no! Not at all!" Tohru rushed forward, trying to stop from blushing. It was the oddest thing. She'd been dreaming of Kyou all night for some reason. She'd dreamt that he had caressed her arm from elbow to wrist, his touch feather-light. Even in her sleep, she'd broken out in goosebumps. She'd dreamt other things, too, things she resolutely thrust to the back of her mind as she said, "Please, Kyou-kun, let me."  
  
"Don't be an idiot," Kyou said affectionately. He swatted her hand away. "You have to make breakfast, anyway. I might as well help since I'm up."  
  
Tohru jumped away from him as though his touch had burned her. Kyou experienced a moment of doubt. His nightmare still fresh in his mind, he searched her face, looking for signs of revulsion or disgust. He exhaled when he found none.  
  
"Why did you wake up so early, Kyou-kun?" she asked, washing her hands.  
  
Kyou frowned at her back. "No reason," he said. "Just didn't sleep too well."  
  
The honey-haired girl looked back and smiled at him, then turned away to make soup. Kyou walked to the refrigerator, pulled out a carton of milk, and swigged it, his eyes drawn back to Tohru. He couldn't help it. His gaze lit on her hair, tied in two neat braids, and followed the narrow slope of her shoulder down to her slender waist, lingered on the sweet curve of her hip and followed the line of her legs down to her neat ankles and tiny feet.  
  
Tohru felt his gaze like a firebrand. Even as she stirred the pot on the stove, she could feel Kyou's gaze travel warmly across her skin as though he had replaced it with his fingers. Or his mouth.  
  
Tohru stared down at her soup, trying to sort out her feelings. Why in the world was Kyou staring at her like that? Her first instinct was to check her clothes, see if she had misplaced her skirt or something.  
  
"Aaaagh!"  
  
Kyou choked and snorted milk up his nose.  
  
"What? Tohru, what is it?!" he cried, leaping toward her, milk-carton in hand. Tohru swung toward him with a horrified look on her face. Oddly, her arms were crossed over her breasts, hiding her blouse from view.  
  
"Ah! Ah! It's...ah...nothing!" she gasped. "Please....!"  
  
"Why are you crossing your arms like that, then, idiot?" Kyou demanded. Tohru backed away from him as though she thought he'd pull her arms apart to check.  
  
"Wh....well, ah....hahaha....I was stupid, I...spilled some soup on my blouse." Tohru was staring at him and blushing so fiercely Kyou thought her hair would catch on fire.  
  
He frowned. "Well, then you'd better go up and change then, ne?" He elbowed past her to examine the bubbling soup. "Looks like you've left me to deal with it all....."  
  
"Ah......oh, yeah!" Tohru looked horrified at that. "I'm so sorry! I'll be right back!"  
  
She sped off before Kyou could say anything more. Her face still burning, Tohru ran up to her room and locked the door. She leaned against the door, gasping.  
  
Kyou, oh, I'm sorry to leave you but......As her breathing went back to normal, Tohru straightened and walked to her mirror, then stared in chagrin at the way her thin blouse tented in two little peaks on her chest. She passed her palms over them, hoping the material would smooth out. But the feel of her hands on her breasts reminded her of Kyou's hot gaze again, and her nipples hardened even further.  
  
"Oh, no," she moaned, sinking onto her bed. "How did this happen?" She knew, of course. Rising so early in the morning, she hadn't bothered with a bra, figuring she had plenty of time to change before the Soumas came downstairs.  
  
"Oh, mom," she sighed. "I wish you were here. I don't know about these things."  
  
And why on earth had she reacted to Kyou like that? Sure, her body experienced a pleasant ripple when Yuki decided to charm her, but she'd never gone on alert like this simply from one look!  
  
Kyou....Tohru moved around her room, looking for another blouse to validate her spilled-milk excuse. She imagined him as he'd stood in the kitchen, so strong, so confident, so.....sexy.  
  
Tohru blushed. If Uo-chan knew I'd thought that....  
  
Her mind went back to Kyou. She loved the way he dressed. His style wasn't formal, like Yuki's style was. His clothes were sporty, casual, and she loved the way they hung on him, the way they clung to his shoulders.  
  
Tohru mentally reined in her thoughts as she hooked her bra and slipped on another blouse. She had to go back downstairs and she couldn't possibly face Kyou with such wild thoughts in her head.  
  
She walked back downstairs to find that the soup was done and the rice balls were neatly stacked. Of Kyou, there was not a sign. Another wave of guilt attacked her.  
  
"Oh, no! Mom, Kyou-kun did all the work while I was changing upstairs!" She looked around for him, then heard sounds of him outside, practicing. "I'll have to make it up to him, somehow."  
  
*********  
  
"Good morning, Tohru-kun," Shigure said as he parted the curtain and entered the kitchen. "Something smells good."  
  
"Shigure-san! " Tohru turned from the counter and bowed her head in embarrassment. "Actually, Kyou-kun did all the work. Sorry."  
  
"Kyou-kun?" Shigure said, surprised. "No way. What's he doing up so early?"  
  
"He said he couldn't sleep," Tohru explained, arranging food on a tray.  
  
"Couldn't sleep? Really." Shigure stared at the floor for a second, then grinned at Tohru. "And how are our secret preparations coming along?"  
  
"Secret preparations?" Yuki made his way under the curtain into the kitchen, dressed in a sharply pressed school uniform. "What are you talking about, Shigure?"  
  
"We're going to have birthday celebrations for Kyou-kun!" Tohru smiled happily, her hands clasped and eyes closed as she thought of Kyou's reaction when he found out. "It's a secret."  
  
Yuki looked thunderstruck. "Birthday.....celebrations.....for that stupid cat?!" His eyes were wide with disbelief. Then they narrowed with anger and he turned to his cousin.  
  
"Shigure! Tell me this wasn't your stupid idea!" he demanded.  
  
Shigure grinned at him. "You're so brilliant, Yuki-kun! It was actually Akito's idea."  
  
"What?!" Tohru and Yuki both stared at Shigure in horror and some fear.  
  
Akito-san's idea....Surely, he doesn't mean it- Tohru thought nervously.  
  
Akito....what's he up to now?- Yuki almost felt sorry for Kyou. Wait, no he didn't.  
  
"What twisted game is he playing now?" he whispered, thinking of the jyuniishii's dark-haired, pale leader.  
  
**********  
  
That's all, folks! Until the next update, anyway. Glad you guys are enjoying it! Please click that lil' button, review. 


	4. On a Hot Tin Roof

A/N: Okay, everyone, here's part 4. Since Mona was begging!!! :D Thanks for the reviews- Don't worry, everything ought to be explained. I love your reviews and your criticisms help me lots! Yup yup, Kyou does remind me of Inuyasha and Battousai a bit(I'm always on Battousai's side when it comes to Kaoru, J-chan!)  
  
Does ANYONE know how to use italics here? I've tried but all my italic font gets converted to plain text once it's posted. :(  
  
DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket belongs to the lovely Takaya-san who hopefully will continue the manga until Kyou and Tohru are together!! :D  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Souma Akito sat smiling thoughtfully on the verandah of his house-- the main Souma house. He squinted at the bright sunshine through the dark bangs that veiled his pale, narrow face. It was the face of a fallen angel. Beautiful as they were, the man and the place both inspired fear in the other Soumas, and it amused the head of the Soumas to know it, to see their pathetic attempts to break away from his control.  
  
They were so weak, so helpless......so lost without him. He pulled his kimono closer as his mind skimmed over the jyuunishii- Yuki, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, the older members, and finally the OTHER. Not one dared to defy him. They needed him, monsters that they were. He would protect and control each and every one of them.  
  
A sparrow landed on his kimono sleeve where his arm was curled around his knee, and chirped softly.  
  
Control.  
  
It was for this very reason that he had called a gathering for Kyou's sixteenth birthday. Poor, ugly, Kyou, more monstrous than any of the Soumas, never part of the jyuunishii, yet never apart, either. Akito laughed maliciously when he thought of how Kyou fought to join their circle. It had pleased him to dangle a bone before the cursed boy, watch as Kyou grew to hate Yuki, seeing in him everything that the redhead blamed in himself.  
  
Akito laughed out loud at the thought. Startled, the sparrow fluttered its wings and took flight.  
  
"It's just too exquisite," he murmured delightedly. "Kyou, you'll suffer forever. Forever, Kyou! You think Honda Tohru can save you? You're wrong. You're so wrong. You'll learn how it really is. I'll lock you away in a place as dark as your spirit!"  
  
"And your spirit is growing, isn't it?" Akito paused, thinking about the cat demon. For some reason, the cat demon gained in power when its human body hit its sixteenth birthday. Akito had a vague notion that it had something to do with the peak of puberty, but he didn't really care about the overly fine details. Controlling Kyou, breaking the orange-haired boy's proud spirit, was all he cared about just then.  
  
(Even the rosary won't save you on your birthday, Kyou. You think you know the monster inside you? You hope you can defeat it?)  
  
Akito giggled to himself. "Soon, you'll show everyone the monster you truly are and the Soumas will be there to see it. That girl will run from you in disgust like she should have the first time!"  
  
And then of course, there would be no more hope for Kyou.  
  
*********  
  
"He has a birthday?" Uotani smirked. "I thought he was hatched."  
  
"Uo-chan!" Tohru grinned at her friend. "It's on Saturday. Please come."  
  
"Don't worry, Tohru. We'll show up!"  
  
Kyou sat in class, trying to pay attention to the teacher with little luck. He had a headache and it felt like ants were crawling across his skin. He felt immensely restless and squirmed in his seat, trying to scratch his skin without drawing attention. His gaze kept being drawn back to Tohru. Looking at her chatting with Uotani and Saki calmed him a little.  
  
(I could look at her all day.)  
  
The feeling of millions of ant feet on his skin came back, and Kyou straightened.  
  
(What the hell is going on? Dammit, feels like there are bugs crawling over me!) Kyou scratched a bit harder. (Am I sick or something? I can't be sick!)  
  
"Souma! What on earth are you doing?" the teacher thundered.  
  
"I...I don't know." Kyou flushed when the entire class turned to look at him. Maybe it was the t-shirt he wore under his school uniform. Maybe it still had dried detergent on it or something. Tohru was looking worried.  
  
"Are you sick, Kyou-kun?" she asked.  
  
"No, I..."  
  
"Insolence!" The teacher yelled. "I won't have you two disturbing my classroom. Go stand in the hallway, Souma, Honda!"  
  
Happy to leave, Kyou got up and sauntered to the door. As it was he could barely keep from running. He stuck his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't try to scratch himself while all eyes were on him. Behind him, Tohru followed, blushing with distress and embarrassment.  
  
As soon as they were in the hallway, Kyou pulled his hands out and began scratching himself furiously. Tohru stared at him, obviously wondering what was going on. He didn't stop outside the classroom, however. He kept walking.  
  
"Kyou-kun, you ARE sick!" she exclaimed, trotting along behind him, trying to keep up with his longer, faster stride. "Are you going to the nurse's office?"  
  
"No, I'm not sick." He reached under his t-shirt and felt immediately better as his nails scraped his ribs vigorously. "I need to find a place...."  
  
He looked around and headed for the roof. Tohru followed, her expression confused. He took the stairs two at a time. They emerged onto the roof of the school. The day was balmy, and the soft breeze and the height immediately soothed Kyou a little.  
  
************  
  
"Wha.....what are you doing?" Tohru's eyes grew huge as Kyou stripped off his school shirt and then took off the white t-shirt beneath it. She'd seen him naked plenty of times, when he changed back from animal form. But those had only been micro-second glimpses before she fainted or shut her eyes.  
  
Now, Kyou stood bare-chested before her, rubbing his arms fiercely. She had seen him this way the first time he had changed back from his third form, but she had only registered it subconsciously at the time. Most of her attention had been taken up by gratitude that she had gotten Kyou back and the tenderness he had showed her then.  
  
(He had the sweetest smile that day.) Tohru felt something warm pulse within her chest at the memory of Kyou's smile. (He can be so gentle when he wants to be.)  
  
Kyou was looking out over the school grounds as he balled up his clothes and tossed them in a corner. He stretched out his arms in obvious relief, unaware that Tohru was gaping at his back.  
  
(Oh my goodness!) A hot blush crept over Tohru's cheeks. She wanted to tear her eyes away but apparently her peepers had a will of their own. They took in Kyou's broad shoulders and the way his biceps moved as he stretched. The smooth expanse of skin over shoulders, ribs and hard, trim stomach made Tohru's hands itch to skim his torso. (Don't look! Move away, baka) But she was rooted to the spot.  
  
Kyou turned with a grin, his fangs peeking out. "That's better! You don't know, I was going crazy in there. I.....?He stopped, took in her wide eyes, and his grin grew sly. He began to walk towards her. "Like what you see?"  
  
Tohru took a step back, ready to run. He reminded her of a panther, the way his muscles shifted smoothly as he moved. Which, she realized ruefully, shouldn't surprise her.  
  
Kyou kept advancing, and Tohru took another step back, and then another. Her back hit the cement wall of the vent behind her. Tohru wanted to faint, sink through the floor, run off the roof, anything to stop Kyou's relentless advance, wipe that eerie smile from his face.  
  
"Answer me," he demanded.  
  
"Yes!" she replied automatically. "I mean...no! I..." Tohru shook her head, feeling like a deer trapped in headlights. "Wh...what was the question?"  
  
Kyou stopped just when Tohru thought he was going to keep walking right into her. His arms came up to imprison her against the vent, catching her in a cage of his creation.  
  
"Don't worry," he whispered, lowering his head to place his cheek against hers. "You answered it already."  
  
Tohru stared ahead blindly, her heart thudding in her breast, every sense focused on Kyou's breath softly feathering against her shoulder. She had a sudden urge to check her blouse again, even though she knew she was safely armored this time. Her brain felt like it was being wrung like a sponge, and thoughts were being squeezed out and falling away, leaving her mind blank.  
  
She brought up her hands to stop his progress, but the shock of warm skin against the flats of her palms was nearly her undoing. She inhaled deeply, trying to help her oxygen-starved brain, and Kyou's scent filled her nostrils. Tohru felt small and trapped and vulnerable, caught between Kyou's arms, not quite in an embrace.  
  
"Kyou, wait..." she tried, one last time, and when he drew back her disappointment was nearly equally mixed with relief. Then he flashed her a razored grin, and Tohru knew complete helplessness. Sixteen years of innocence overrode any stirrings of desire she had ever experienced, and Tohru panicked. She began to struggle as Kyou's hot mouth captured hers, trying to hold him off with her palms still flat against his gloriously bare chest. His mouth worked over hers even as one of his hands fisted in her hair, crushing the curls and tugging her head back so that the pale, slim column of her throat was exposed to his avid gaze.  
  
"Nuh..!" Tohru tried to rip her mouth from his by whipping her head to the side. Kyou simply caught her jaw with his fingers even as she tried to push him away with all her strength,. His smile was predatory and Tohru could see that his cinnamon eyes burned with a fierce light.  
  
"Please, don't...." Tohru stared up at Kyou with pleading eyes, and as he continued to smile at her, she moved forward, surprising him. If only she could catch him in hug, he would be helpless and she would be free.  
  
But Kyou had backed up in his surprise, and he suddenly realized her intent. He moved his feet, spun her, and before Tohru knew what was happening, he'd slammed her into the vent wall, facing away from him. He pressed one palm up against the small of her back to hold her in place.  
  
"What a smart little onigiri you are!" Kyou laughed with amusement, realizing how she had nearly escaped.  
  
Tohru couldn't believe it. (This is actually worse! I'm even more helpless now.)  
  
"Tohru..." Kyou whispered in his throaty voice, leaning forward to suck on her neck, careful not to touch her anywhere else. "Little onigiri..." Unbidden, a sharp surge of desire flared through her, spreading from the place he was sucking to swell through her body. Unconsciously, she moaned. And felt Kyou smile against the skin of her neck.  
  
***********   
  
Kyou pressed up close against Tohru, wishing he could hold her. He'd lost any sense of right or wrong a while ago. When Tohru had pleaded in her sweet, sweet voice, fluttering against him like a small bird trying to escape, all his predatory instincts had reared up and all he'd wanted to do was bite into her, hard. His conscience had been smothered under a wave of raging hormones so strong that Kyou wanted to pick Tohru up, carry her away to some deserted spot, and feast on her as though he were a cat with its dinner.  
  
So he'd kissed her instead. And the results had been so explosive that for a moment Kyou realized how close he was to losing control. Then Tohru had almost succeeded in escaping, and the beast in Kyou raged again in fury, fighting to lay claim to her.  
  
He pushed aside her hair with one hand and fastened on her neck with teeth, sucking seductively, and his efforts were rewarded when Tohru let out a low moan. He smiled against her neck and let one hand roam down her back, tangling in her hair. His hand moved to her ribs, curled around to her stomach and crept up to weigh one breast softly  
  
in his palm.  
  
Tohru sucked in a sharp breath, arching away from his hand. That only succeeded in pushing her breast further into his palm, and the back of her head pushed against his shoulder. He carefully pushed the rest of her torso away with his palm, aware that he was playing with fire, but unable to care.  
  
"I love how your body is put together," he murmured against the delicate shell of her ear. "You fit so well in my arms."  
  
Something pinged against his bare shoulder. He looked up. Another drop pinged against his back. Kyou looked up, frowning. Drops of rain began to fall and the orange-haired boy's frown turned into a full scowl. Dammit! He hated rain. The drops began to fall faster and more thickly, running down his skin and cooling his heated body. Slowly,  
  
comprehension began to return to the cat's mind.  
  
He turned his head almost unbelievingly to look down at Tohru. She was huddled against the wall now, using him as a barrier against the rain and, Kyou had a feeling, even from himself.  
  
What had he done?  
  
*She's mine.*  
  
He'd attacked Tohru, of all people. Kissed her...mauled her, for goodness' sake.  
  
*It doesn't matter. She's mine anyway*  
  
Kyou stared down at Tohru's bent head, caught between horror and a dark possessiveness that was so deeply buried he was hardly aware of it on a conscious level.  
  
"Tohru," he began gently. "I'm..." He gritted his teeth. "I'm..." Somehow, his lips simply refused to form the word 'sorry'. (What the hell is going on?)  
  
She wouldn't look at him.  
  
"Let me take you home."  
  
************  
  
Tohru allowed Kyou to peel her away from the wall, wondering if he knew how close she'd come to hugging him for real, how for a few moments she had ached to fall into his arms and kiss him back. Now, the after-effects of the experience had taken the wind out of her, and she kept her eyes on the ground as Kyou led her downstairs and out of the school.  
  
**********************  
  
Please review!! :D 


	5. Pussyfoot

A/N: Hey, everyone! It's the weekend and I was dying to get this out, so there might be minor changes later on, due to the hurry it was finished in, but anyways, for all intents and purposes, here is Chapter 5: Pussyfoot.

Oh, LEMON warning!

** **********************************************************

**Chapter 5: Pussyfoot**

It was night, and Shigure's house stood quietly ensconced in the woods, blending in further with its surroundings as darkness drew its curtain across the sky. Yuki was doing his homework on the living room table. He'd tried to find out from Tohru about Kyou's dismissal in class that day, but she hadn't said much. He chewed his pencil as he stared down at his open math book and caught himself doing it. 

_Something's wrong here_, he told himself. _Everyone's keeping secrets, as usual._

Did Tohru know anything? He looked up to see her trim form at the kitchen counter, washing dinner dishes. She seemed quieter than usual, but that could simply be from being caught in the rain today. He hoped she wasn't catching a cold.

**********

Tohru stood at the sink, washing and drying each dish, helplessly reliving each moment of that afternoon on the school roof. She was glad Yuki and Shigure couldn't see her, because her face, hidden by her bangs, was fire-engine red. 

Hands. Hands traveling up her torso, smoothing across her ribs, cupping her breast. A rosary encircled the strong wrist of the hand cupping her breast. The other hand's fingers spread against her spine, keeping her lower back pressed against a wall, and remembering how helpless she had felt as her body was pushed against the brick wall, Tohru felt her temperature rise. 

She could barely remember the walk home afterwards. She looked up at the ceiling, reliving a memory of warm lips tantalizing her neck. 

_Crash!_

"Honda-san, are you all right?" Yuki called from the living room.

"Ah, yes! I…sorry! I just broke a cup!"

***********

"Dammit!" Sitting cross-legged up on the roof, Kyou scowled and tugged at the rosary he wore on his left wrist. "Why aren't you working?!" He let the offending beads snap back against his wrist, then played with the string again in frustration. He hooked an index finger between the beads and the soft skin of his wrist.

_One snap, that's all it would take_. He stared down at the band with mingled fear and fury. It was the one thing he NEVER took off. It had graced the hand of every cat-cursed Souma for the last few hundred years.

He remembered the last time the rosary had come off. Kazuma had taken it off, and it was not an experience Kyou recollected fondly.

Not that it was making much of a difference at present. Kyou knew that he was somehow channeling the damn cat spirit inside him. Nothing else could have made him savage poor Tohru the way he had this afternoon. He still flushed as he thought of what he'd done to her. The walk home had been silent. Tohru hadn't said a word, and he'd been too busy trying to rationalize his actions to say much.

Would taking off the rosary really make much of a difference?

_Yesssss__, take it off. Take it off….. _

Kyou jumped. 

"What the hell was that?" he whispered. He looked around. Nothing. He shrugged and hopped off the roof. Time to apologize to Tohru.

***********

A man stopped outside a slightly dilapidated building in the inner city. He glanced around and frowned slightly. The area was skirting the edge of shabby, and he wasn't the type to frequent such places, especially after dark.

"Izumi-san," came a quiet voice out of the darkness.

The man turned, slightly surprised. 

"You always did move quietly, Nami," he said rather severely. "A person could easily lose his nerve that way."

Nami bowed, a slim young man dressed in blue jeans and a black overcoat, under which he wore a blue t-shirt. His head was hidden by a soft, round knit cap.

"Forgive me, Izumi-san," he said softly. "Please come. The others are waiting."

Izumi followed his young guide into the building, looking around at the building structure as he walked. It didn't look too steady. Whose turn had it been to pick a meeting place this time? Ah, it must have been Kaze. The lad was too secretive for his own good, Izumi mused.

Nami stopped when he reached a rusted iron door set into a wall. He pulled it open with a screeching sound that made Izumi wince, and stepped into the gloom beyond. Izumi sighed and followed.

"Sensei!"

"Sensei's here!"

"Hello, hello." Izumi took in the faces of the other members of the group, all younger than him, just in their early twenties. Miki, brown-haired and green-eyed, slim and fresh-cheeked, sat between two young men at one end of a table.

"Izumi-san," she winked at him. "It's been a while since we met. Scared we'll run away?" 

"Not at all, Miki," Izumi answered politely, taking off his hat and doing his best to straighten his flattened hair. He was afraid it wasn't too successful, so he gave up and took a chair, smiling at the young men on either side of Miki.

"Hono, Kaze, how are you both?" he nodded to them.

Hono grumbled something.

"What's that?" Izumi strained to hear. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I SAID- I missed a concert to come here tonight, old man, so you better have a damn good reason for bringing us here." His golden eyes sulky, Hono looked away, his bright red hair blazing into a point on top, almost in the shape of a flame.

"I will, "Izumi made a placating motion with his hands, then looked around. "but where's Akane?"

"Here, Sensei," came a low, sultry voice. Izumi turned around to see Akane half hidden in the shadows behind him. Bits of jewelry glinted from her wrists and neck and earlobes, and her short, dark hair was bound in something shiny.

"Oh, there you are, Akane," Izumi smiled. "Well! We can get started, since we're all here."

"What's up?" Miki asked.

Izumi smiled. "My friends, I have found a way to destroy the Soumas forever!"

Miki and the others straightened. Akane walked forward and planted her hands on the table to face Izumi. She was wearing cut off leather gloves, he noted.

"No way," she said. "How'd you do it, Sensei?"

Izumi leaned forward, and was gratified that the others did the same. "It all has to do with the cat…" he began.

**************

"Tohru, I…" Kyou pushed Tohru's door open and stared in slack-jawed surprise as she turned, in her bra and panties, in the process of shrugging out of her shirt, her eyes growing wide in shock.

"Waaaaah!" Tohru yelled, and Kyou's first impulse was to slam her door shut and beat a hasty retreat. Damn, why hadn't he knocked? But in her surprise, Tohru's hands tangled in her blouse as she tried to slide it back down, it got caught around her head, effectively blinding her, and she tripped.

Kyou leapt to catch her, careful with long practice to grasp only her elbows. She yipped and slid to a stop, breathing hard.

"Hey." He held her tightly, afraid that she might yet lose her balance, blinded as she was. "Are you okay?" He released her slowly and cautiously.

"I….I'm fine. Thank you. For catching me." Tohru struggled to right her blouse, but it had little bows with long ribbons on it, and it was so tangled around her arms that it simply wouldn't go down her shoulders. Tohru blushed furiously, trying to imagine what Kyou was seeing.

She gasped as some sort of fabric wrapped around her, enclosing her from shoulders to ankles.

"Let me." She heard Kyou's voice.

Gently, he tugged the blouse over her head and disentangled it from her now-sore arms, sliding it off and allowing Tohru to see. She looked down. Kyou had wrapped her in her bedsheet. He'd knotted it loosely around her breasts, so that she was decently covered.

"Why the hell are you undressing now?" he demanded.

"I didn't have time earlier," she explained. "I was cooking dinner." She hugged the sheet closer around her. She felt trapped again, just as she had on the school roof that afternoon. She had to smile at the irony. Then, she had been uncomfortable over Kyou's lack of clothing. Now she was blushing over hers. 

It didn't help that Kyou was staring at her intently. Why? What did he see? She was decently covered, _technically_. She looked around for the clothes she had been planning to change into.

"I'm sorry." Kyou was seated on her bed now.

She turned back quickly. "Oh, no, it wasn't your fault…!"

"No, I mean about…." He looked so forlorn, she thought. "…about this afternoon, I'm sorry."

Kyou stared at the floor, his shoulders stooped, curving into himself. Immediately filled with sympathy, Tohru forgot about her state of undress and went to sit beside him.

"No, Kyou-kun, please don't apologize, it was the heat…or something…" She gulped, because just then Kyou raised his head, and Tohru recognized the predator again. The cinnamon eyes were bright with some emotion. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt a frisson of fear before Kyou suddenly shut his eyes and shot to his feet.

"Get out of my way!" His tone was harsh, but the look on his face was so tortured that Tohru immediately rose as well. And feeling his pain, she put a hand to his face and let her heart speak for her.

"Kyou-kun, please, don't leave." 

Kyou's stunned gaze shot to her face. "Tohru," he ground out, "if I stay, you can't imagine what's going to happen."

Tohru continued to caress his face with her hand, taking unimagined pleasure in tracing every line and plane of his jaw and cheek. Her lashes drifted down so that her eyes half closed, and her breathing speeded up. Suddenly her skin was warm and the sheet was rough against her sensitive breasts. Unconsciously, her body leaned towards the object of her attraction. 

Kyou drew a deep breath and silently consigned his conscience to hell in the split second before his lips captured Tohru's as though she was oxygen in a vacuum and he had to breathe. His hand crushed her soft brown hair against her skull as he tilted her head to the angle he liked best. Mmm, now he was able to deepen the kiss. Tohru moaned in response, desire spearing into her much more suddenly and abruptly than it had that afternoon. Her head was spinning and as Kyou continued to kiss her, she wriggled slightly, wanting his hands all over her. 

All good sense was lost, and only instinct remained. Even as she let instinct take over the driver's seat, Kyou's hand came up to clamp under her armpit, his thumb stroking the side of her breast. The feeling made Tohru want to crawl up him like the cat he was, and burrow as deep inside him as she could get. Kyou had now moved his other hand from her hair to her torso.

She was barely aware that with both hands on her ribcage, he lifted her off her feet, still kissing her, and let her dangle like a doll from his hands as he stalked toward the bed. He carefully maintained the distance between their chests, and Tohru vainly tried to make up for it by trying to wrap her arms around his neck as far as she could get.

Kyou broke the kiss and carefully placed her on the bed. He unwound the sheet from around her and indulged in a long sweep of her nearly naked form. This was the first time he was seeing her so. Her pale neck curved delicately into slim shoulders and arms, and her breasts were high and softly full. Her torso nipped into a neat waist and gently flared out into sweetly curved hips that he promised himself he would caress before he was done. His gaze followed the long, slim legs to the elegantly arched feet and pretty toes painted pink. Yes, he swore, by the time he was done, he'd know every heated inch of her body.

Tohru was blushing when he looked up, and Kyou eased her by smiling.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"Um, thank you…" She averted her gaze, starting to regain her modesty. She was starting to have doubts when Kyou stepped back and pulled off his shirt. All rational thought fled again.

"Oh. Kyou-kun, you…" Words failed her. She came to her knees and simply couldn't help reaching out to caress his hard torso with her fingers. The skin there looked so….edible. Mad thoughts of biting and licking that skin flashed through Tohru's mind, and she quickly turned her attention higher. His chest was pleasingly broad, and she stared at the two flat discs of his nipples.

_I want to lick them, too_, she thought hectically. _Oh, Mother, I'm such a bad girl. _Tohru quickly shoved her mother from her mind. This was one thing she didn't think Mother would mind missing out on.

She placed her palms flat over Kyou's stomach and smiled when he hissed. It was good to know she wasn't the only one so affected. She moved her hands over him, barely brushing the soft hairs here, caressing the skin there.

"Enough!" Kyou growled. He could feel his blood pulsing. He pushed Tohru back onto the bed by her shoulders and crawled after her.

"Why would that stop me?" his little rice ball demanded cheekily, and placed her hands on his stomach again.

Kyou inhaled deeply. Her artless touch was driving him crazy.

"Tohru," he ground out. "Be careful."

She flicked a glance up at him. She understood what he meant. Neither of them wanted a transformation now. But desire had suddenly made her bold.

She ran her hands down his arms, smiling at the bulge of muscle as he crouched over her.

"Neko-chan," she giggled, "do you want a treat?"

Kyou was flabbergasted.

"Oy! Are you….flirting with me, onigiri?" he demanded. Where was his sweet, shy little Tohru?

Tohru looked startled.

"Ah, yes..." She looked worried for a moment. "Is that okay?"

Kyou cursed himself for putting that look in her eyes.

"It's more than okay," he said, and leaned down close to her ear. "It's turning me on."

Tohru shivered as his breath ruffled tendrils of her hair.

"Let me…return the favour," His voice, smoky and low, drifted over her awareness, as his finger slid over her nipple and his head dipped to find the other one after he deftly removed her bra.

"Kyou!" Tohru shrieked, and nearly came off the bed. Electric shocks were flying through her body. Was this how Hana-chan felt, she thought almost idly.

Kyou grinned against her skin. He went to work again with his mouth, his hands, even letting his orange bangs slide over her aroused flesh until she whimpered. Then, when he couldn't take it anymore, he slid his hand down even as his tongue swirled into her navel, and his fingers found that warm, wet place, the most secret of treasures.

He caught Tohru's scream with his lips before it escaped, and stroked her with wet fingers until she begged for more, continued as he raised his head and trained his eyes to her hot face, until she finally she screamed and her irises went opaque with release.

When Tohru came back to earth, Kyou was watching her smugly. She smiled at him, too exhausted to do more than lie limply in his arms, carefully still avoiding his torso.

She didn't know what to say, so she simply stared into his eyes, which had warmed from cinnamon to a deep brown. She closed her eyes as he lowered his head and bussed her on the cheek. After everything, that seemed the most tender gesture of all, and Tohru found to her horror she had tears in her eyes. She kept her eyes closed, but had to open them when Kyou grasped her chin and turned her face towards his.

"Oy," He looked distressed. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm…I don't know. I'm so happy!" And with no forethought she flung her arms around him, hugged him to her as though she could be absorbed into him through osmosis. He cherished the brief, timeless moment, as they met flesh to flesh, and he banded his arms tight around her as though he would never, ever let her go.

Tohru opened her eyes and smiled down at the orange cat that hung lazily over her shoulder.

"I love you," she said.

*********

You guys know I appreciate your reviews. I reach EACH and EVERY ONE thrice!! Really. :D So please make this author happy and donate a review, or three, like Neko-chan, my latest reviewer! Hiii, Neko-chan, love your story…hehe…

J, thanks loads for the info on htm!!! I'm still playing with it.


	6. Catwash

A/N: Well ! I ground this one out finally! What with exams and everything, I'm glad it's done! And I'm leaving on vacation in a week, so I'll try to get in another chapter before that. There's only three days left now, after all! 

Ok, review, guys, cos' that's what keeps the wheel tunring, the stoy going, the pen writing, etc etc..:D

DISCLAIMER:  Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me, cos' if it did, I'd have Kyou and Togru together in bed by now.

********************

"Hello! Anyone home?" The wooden door to the house slid open and a short curtain of dark hair swung around the face that popped around the frame. "Kyou-kun?" The pretty girl stepped into the living room and looked around.

"Kagura!" The girl turned to see Shigure smiling at her from the entrance to his office. "Sorry, my dear. Kyou left a while ago to help Tohru with the shopping."

"Oh! Kyou-kun's not here?" Kagura looked downcast. "I came to bring him some candies we made in school today."

Shigure grinned. "Candy! Kagura, can I get some? You know I love getting candy from pretty girls!"

He waited as Kagura stared at him for a full second, and judging his moment before she hit him for being a pervert, he held up one finger.

"Kyou-kun and Tohru should be back soon. Why don't you wait for them?"

Kagura paused, her mind diverted again. "Oh...ok, thanks Shi-chan!" Kyou-kun, I'll be waiting when you get home, she thought, blushing as she moved passed Shigure and carelessly punching him hard enough to send him flying. "Shi-chan, you pervert!"

Shigure slammed against a wall and slid to the floor, lying where he'd fallen to rub his sore head.

"I guess I got off lucky," he muttered.

Kagura moved away, walking out onto the verandah of the house, lost in thought. Before she realized it, she had walked a short distance from the house.

"Kagura."

She looked up to see Yuki, kneeling in a vegetable patch, digging a small hole. He smiled at her.

"Are you here to see Kyou?"

"Yes!" Kagura walked around a small tree and came to hunker down next the vegetable patch. "Today we made candies in our baking class, so…But Kyou-kun is out."

"You'll wait for him?" Yuki smiled, knowing the answer already. Kagura was one of his favourite cousins, though slightly more distantly related than Kyou. Well, as far as Kyou was concerned, Yuki had always been of the opinion that his cousin was related to a different species altogether.

Kagura grimaced. "It feels like I've been waiting for him a long time."

Yuki turned his attention to the stubborn weed he was pulling. "Some things are worth waiting for," he said, frowning. To imply that about Kyou made his gorge rise. Yes, that had to be what was causing the unpleasant feeling in his chest.

Kagura took off her little backpack and let it flop to the ground. Then she leaned back on her elbows and tipped her head back, looking up at the sun."I've been having strange feelings for the last few days," she said.

"Strange?"

"I can't…really describe them."

Yuki paused in his weed-pulling to watch a small ladybug crawl clumsily over the clumps of earth under his hands. Carefully, he pressed his index finger into the damp earth, waiting until the ladybug crawled onto his nail.

"Were they disturbing?" he asked, as he gently raised his finger and set it down further away so the ladybug could move away unharmed.

Kagura had turned her head and was observing him now, her head propped on one fist. She smiled when the ladybug suddenly took flight.

She was so much calmer when Kyou wasn't around, the purple-haired boy though idly. Kyou always seemed to bring her most extreme emotions surging out of her, so that she had to physically work them out or simply explode.

"Ladybugs were always my favourite insects," she said, looking down and pulling up a long stalk of sweet grass to chew on. "I always thought mum was teasing me when she said some ladybugs were male." She bit the end of the stalk thoughtfully.

"Are you happy here, Yun-chan?" she asked suddenly.

Yuki was startled by the question.

"Happy?" he asked.

Kagura laughed a little and sat up. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's a silly question. We're cursed, after all. What would…?"

She stopped in surprise when she felt Yuki's hand on her hair. She looked up into his violet eyes smiling down at her.

"There's grass in your hair," he said. "And no, it's not a silly question. The jyuunishii have the right to be happy, too."

Kagura was so nonplussed by this announcement that she absentmindedly watched Yuki carefully pick pieces of grass from her hair.

"The right…" she said finally. "You think so, Yun-chan?"

Yuki smiled down at her self-consciously, ran his hand through her soft hair to make sure it was grass-free, and sat back.

"I admit it's a novel concept for the jyuunishii, but sometimes…people can make you hope." People like Tohru, they both thought silently.

"Let's go back." Yuki stood and pulled Kagura to her feet, and helped her resettle her floppy backpack around her shoulders. He carefully brushed grass from her dress. "Kyou and Honda-san must be back by now."

They weren't, but Shigure did have a message for Kagura.

"Your mother called," he said. "She wants you home for something."

"Oh, the pickling!" Kagura gasped as she remembered. "I forgot! Bye then, Shi-chan, Yun-chan!" She sped off, waving to them both as she ran.

Yuki and Shigure watched her go.

*************

Kyou and Tohru were on their way back from the market. Tohru was smiling to herself as she thought of all the food she'd stored away for Kyou's birthday dinner. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten a few ingredients.

"You don't have to come with me," she'd told Kyou that afternoon. "I can go by myself." He'd grasped her by the arms and lifted her till their noses were almost touching. The feel of her feet dangling and being so close to Kyou had made Tohru laugh breathlessly.

"Tohruuu…" Kyou had said warningly, his orange eyes warming with displeasure. "You're not going alone. And I want to spend some time with you, anyway. That damn mouse has been hanging around all day!"

Tohru had blushed and stuttered, and Kyou had looked satisfied.

She snuck a peek at him now from under her eyelashes. He was holding a bag of groceries in one hand and her hand in the other. She blushed, so happy she could hardly see straight. And so scared that her knees shook. There was no way this could last. After all, she was just a little onigiri, and Kyou was so full of life and energy. Would he continue to want her? The thought of the night before warmed her cheeks again.

Kyou stared ahead, lost in thought, yet a part of him was deeply aware of the small, trusting hand in his. He didn't want to ever let anything hurt Tohru, but the night before, he had dreamed about the cat demon again. What on earth did it mean? Was the demon really growing stronger? Kyou knew the urges he'd had recently were not something he'd experienced before. Every time he saw Yuki, he wanted not just to defeat him, but to bash his rodent head into the wall until blood ran like paint.

_I don't want to kill anybody_, he told himself repeatedly. _I don't want to kill Yuki. But something inside me does._

The itching hadn't happened again, and he was grateful for that. Because if it started, he might just grab Tohru and throw her up against a wall again, ruck up her flirty little uniform skirt, and…Kyou's imagination speeded up and a series of images flashed through his mind at this point.

_That's it. I need to go work on some katas, or go train under a cold waterfall again, he thought. He glanced at Tohru. How much he cherished her._

Someone screamed.

"What's that sound?" Tohru asked, her head coming up.

"Someone screamed," Kyou said shortly, looking around for any signs of danger.

"No, that other sound…"

And then Kyou felt it. All his cat senses leapt to alert, screaming warning at him. The feeling made his skin crawl. Whatever was coming, his cat-self didn't like it. Kyou gripped Tohru's hand harder. They turned together…

…to see a giant tidal wave of water, a tsunami, bearing down on them. They were already in its shadow, and they watched in astonishment as it bore down on them.

Kyou had a split second to say, "Watch ou…!" Then it was as though a giant brick hit him and sent him sprawling. Stunned, he was unable to react as he lost Tohru's hand and was swept deeper into the narrow alley they had been walking in. Masses of water gushed and poured around him, creating waves and small whirlpools. The current was unbelievably strong, tossing him around like a windblown leaf. Still, he began to fight it as he looked around for Tohru. Another wave of water engulfed him, and he screamed in his mind.

_Help me._

_Help me._

_Help…_

He felt his consciousness slipping away and fought the blackness that came in its stead.

_I have to find…Tohru…_

How long the powerful waves battered him he didn't know, but he felt something firmly grasp the back of his neck and pull him out, choking, out of the water. He hit something hard and grainy. It seemed to be a wall so he brought his hands up to grasp the rough edge of the brick. 

Gasping, he leaned against the support of the wall, kicking his legs to keep afloat, and flung his wet bangs out of his face to look around. The sight that met his eyes was incredible. The alley had filled completely with water, so that it was like a very large canal now. The water lapped at the tops of the walls of the alley, which Kyou remembered as being a good foot or two above his and Tohru's heads as they'd walked. 

And things got even weirder. Lining the tops of the walls were cats of every description and size that Kyou had ever seen. They sat, they prowled, they batted the water with their paws, but on both sides of the canal, cats covered every dry inch he could see.  Many of them were yowling and screaming.

Kyou looked up to see who had rescued him, and found himself staring into the golden eyes of a large, Bengal tiger.

"Aack!" He nearly leapt back into the water. The tiger was regarding him with bright eyes, and when he made a sound and moved back, it leaned its great shaggy head in and rubbed its jaw against his shoulder.

Deep inside, he felt the magical affinity he had with the tiger that had pulled it, along with every other feline in the area, to his aid. Shakily, he placed a hand on its giant, dinner-plate sized paw.

"Thank you. But I have to find Tohru." The tiger's gaze moved away from him, and Kyou looked around to see another tiger swimming in the canal, hauling an unconscious Tohru by her sleeve. The tiger had almost reached the other side.

"Tohru!" Kyou dove back into the canal, which had rather calmed now, though the water was as deep as ever. He reached the other side in a few powerful strokes, and gently pulled her from the tiger's jaws.

"Kyou! Is that you?"

He ignored the shout to gently grasp her chin and shake her face. She stirred, and moaned.

"Tohru." He bent closer. "Sweetheart, I'm here. Please, wake up."

"Oh my God, what happened?" He recognized Haru's voice but didn't look up. He shook Tohru again and she opened her eyes, sat up, and vomited water all over him. He could have kissed her.

Nami watched from a faraway spot. So, the cat had escaped the water trap. He'd have to report back to Izumi, who wouldn't be happy. It would be up to the others now.

**********

Shigure sat in his office, typing up a few more pages to his novel. The radio was turned on and he listened idly as the newscaster talked about the weather.

"_We're expecting warmer weather today_," the tinny voice said. "_A heat wave will be welcome after the cool spring we've had."_

"Not to mention…skirt season!" Shigure cackled to himself, leaning back in anticipation. "Ahhh, short skirts, long skirts, sarongs, minis, pencil skirts…I'll be happy to see them all!"

"Shigure! Come quick!"

The young author shot up straight at the urgency in the call. What had happened now? He stood and hurried out of his office. Exclamations and sounds of shouting could be heard. On his table, the radio continued to cheerfully chirp on.

"Warning_!_ We've just received word that two of the tigers have escaped from the Conservation Zoo! Please be careful. Call this number if you spot these valuable animals. In other news, the city canal experienced a sudden water shortage today as all the water somehow…_"_


	7. More than one way to skin a cat 1

**A/N**: Thanks so much for all your reviews...Sigh...I've been meaning to update 'Possession' for AGES! But sometimes the muse just doesn't want to visit...what can you do, right? I don't think this is the best chapter, either, but I figured I had to get a move on, anyway, what with the demanding emails...Plus, y'all know how I hate unfinished stories. Forgive me if it isn't up to par, but I'm a bit rusty, and I hope it'll smooth out in the next chapter.

The second reason I'm posting this is cos' I ran across an excerpt from a Ranma story that I really, really want to read. If anyone knows what the name of this story is, who wrote it, or where I can find it, I'll willingly **write you two chapters ASAP of any one of my stories you want updated!!! (**As you can see, it's driving me crazy!)

**Excerpt: **

Ranma danced with Akane, leading her slowly down the hall toward her doom. Around them, other couples flashed by in a whirl of bright coloured silks and gay laughter. The haunting music played on, and Akane was caught in his eyes.

"So you want me to save you?" he asked, amusement brightening his grey eyes, his gaze trained on her face as he whirled her past the musicians. Akane could hardly bear the unholy delight she saw in his face. She averted her glance and mentally sifted through her choices again. There were too few- only two, actually. She could either watch as her soul faded away in a matter of days, or she could sell it to the highest bidder, and when she died, the demons would pull her to hell....or she could pay Ranma's price and keep her soul, what there was of it. And still she might have chosen hell, if she didn't need her soul to make the next transaction. Angels didn't deal with the soulless. It was her passport of entry. Even if she could retain her soul for a temporary period, it would be enough. But Balial wouldn't wait.

"Dearest lady Akane," Ranma mocked, "Your silence is most becoming, but really...inappropriate. Listen, wench! If you want to be saved, you've to decide now. In a few days, it will be impossible, even for one such as me. Whether I win or not, you'll lose."

Akane considered. The Eternal Champion...the knight destined to defend....yet what previous champions had done for free, now the Saotome clan charged for. Of course, it had brought them riches.

Lord Saotome, Knight of the Black, made his eyes unreadable. Even in this realm, what went around came around back to you, if you were patient. Akane had slipped through his hands once but she was so very near again, nothing could spoil it. She'd willingly give herself into his hands, and she would never be free again. He squelched a smile at the thought.

**END Excerpt**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"Someone has to do it!"

"Well, it doesn't have to be you!"

"Now now, Kyou-kun, if it's for Tohru-kun's sake, I'll volunteer."

"To undress her? You're such a pervert, Shigure!"

Tohru opened her eyes to find herself in her room. A scowling Kyou and Yuki were towering over a grinning Shigure, who had his palms up in a calming gesture. Next to them, Haru lounged against the wall, staring moodily down at her.

"What's going on?" Tohru tried to sit up, but Haru immediately stopped her.

"Tohru!" Kyou spun around, scowling. "Are you all right?" Yuki approached the bed, looking worried.

"Tohru-kun, we were so worried about you," Shigure said, re-adjusting his sleeves. "You and Kyou were caught in some kind of flash flood..."

_Water...pouring towards her in a wall..._

"...when you were coming back from the supermarket. Luckily, the cats came to Kyou's aid."

"How are you feeling?" Yuki asked, concern in his eyes.

"I...I'm fine," Tohru said, still processing what she'd heard. A flash flood? That seemed so...improbable. She suddenly remembered her manners.

"Ah! Thank you...for saving me," she bowed her head in their direction.

Kyou waved that away impatiently. "Your clothes are soaked through. And we...ah..." He looked away, a flush on his cheeks. Yuki looked at the ceiling. Bother of them seemed to want to look anywhere but at her."Anyway, you need to change out of them. Your...uh, clothes."

Tohru looked down to realize that he was right. Although they'd covered her with a blanket, she could feel that her skirt and blouse were soaked through.

"Come on, let's leave Tohru-kun to change, shall we?" Shigure made a shooing motion, ushering everyone out.

Tohru smiled to herself. She wouldn't have minded if Kyou had stayed. She blushed at the idea and began undressing herself.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Elsewhere..._

"You failed?" Izumi shook his head sadly.

Nami bowed his head, his cap obscuring his blue hair and his features. The rest of the group gathered in the garden looked at him, some more sympathetically than others.

"What happened?" Miki asked, her green eyes showing concern.

"The cat called his allies," Nami answered, looking up,his gaze troubled. "I sent a tsunami towards him. He should have been crushed, but a tiger pulled him out to safety."

"A tiger?!" Flame-haired Hono slammed a muscular hand down on the table, making the rest of them jump. "Don't make me laugh! Where the hell did a tiger come from, the zoo?"

"Actually..." Nami began, sweat-dropping.

"The cat's pull was so strong that a tiger escaped from the zoo to save him?" Miki mused, her chin on her hand as she stared into space. "He sounds remarkable."

"He is an outcast among the Soumas, but you must remember his primary directive, his raison d'etre," Izumi pointed out.

"Huh? Is that French?' Hono asked.

"You dope. It means 'reason for being'." Akane leaned back so far in her chair that it looked like the smallest push would tip her over. Her spiky heels were planted firmly on the edge of the table, however.

"Hey, you overgrown lightning rod, don't call me a dope!" Hono leaned forward, and around the golden irises of his eyes, tiny flames flickered.

Akane allowed her chair to return to an upright position.

"Lightning rod? What, this?' She asked, touching her metallic headband with its silver spikes that held back her dark-haired page-boy haircut. "You should watch what you say about other people, Hono." A spark suddenly shot up from her fingers.

Hono nimbly skipped away from the table, but a spark of electricity followed him, and there was a sizzle in the air.

"Ouch! Damn, you Akane! I'm gonna get you fer that!" Hono waved his hand in her direction, sending his will out towards her.

"Akane, your hair is on fire!" Miki shouted.

"Wha...? Hono, you jackass!" Akane hurriedly began batting at her hair. Miki rose to help.

"Children, children, please, let's not fight," Izumi said placatingly. "We have enough to worry about."

Hono grinned. "Yeah, listen, let ME at this cat. I'll take him down, no problem!" He folded his bare arms across his chest and flashed a white smile.

"No." Miki stood, determination in her green eyes. "Let me go, Izumi-san. I'll use a more...subtle approach."

Izumi considered. "Hm, maybe that's what we need. All right, Miki, you have my permission. Do what's needed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyou propped his chin up lazily with his fist, only half his mind on what the teacher was talking about. The evening before, it seemed as though half the Souma family had shown up in concern for Tohru. She'd fended off their questions successfully, mainly because she really didn't know what had happened.

Neither did he, for that matter. Finally, he'd written the whole incident off as some kind of fluke. He had other things to be bothered about, anyway. The cat spirit in him was growing stronger daily. This morning, Kyou had woken to find his blanket covered with cats from all around the neighbourhood. They were draped over him, purring and kneading him with their claws.

He glanced at Yuki, who was staring dreamily out the window. It was a surprise to him how his cousin ever managed to get good grades in class, the way he was daydreaming. Just one more unfair thing about the rat, he decided.

Surprisingly, the spirit within him didn't react overly strongly to Yuki's rat spirit. Kyou had been hoping the cat demon would crush Yuki, making a place for Kyou within the zodiac's circle.

The teacher was wrapping up his explanation, as the bell was about to ring for the next class. As he began packing up, the principal walked in, followed by a pretty girl.

The class stood respectfully, eyeing the girl curiously.

"Good afternoon, class," the principal said somberly. "I'm afraid Ms. Tomoeda has had a small accident, and is out today, so you will have a substitute teacher for a few days. Please welcome Ms. Miki Siddiqui, your substitute teacher for math."

Ms. Siddiqui smiled around at all the students cheerfully. "Hallo, everyone," she chirped, putting her briefcase on the desk. "It's too bad about Ms Tomoeda, but she'll get a chance to rest for a few days. No doubt, you all wish you'd gotten off from math as well, but we'll try to make it as pleasant as possible!"

Kyou suddenly felt the cat spirit within him stir. It coiled in his chest, making it feel tight. Something about the girl was rubbing him the wrong way. Kyou examined her more closely.

She wasn't much older than him, possibly eighteen or nineteen, though he found it hard to determine the age of females. Her light brown hair hung loose down her back, much like Tohru's, but her eyes were a brighter green. She was dressed quite suitably in a skirt and a jacket, and her manner was professional, even friendly.

Kyou decided his spirit was over-reacting and mentally forced it down. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tohru's friend, the denpa. Saki was naturally quiet, but something in the way she was holding herself, a sudden alertness about her, telegraphed to his heightened senses that she too, was aware of something odd about the girl.

So he wasn't the only one feeling disturbed. That felt good to know. For some reaosn, it calmed Kyou, and he settled back in his seat, watching the teacher.

Miki looked around the class, carefully avoiding looking at Kyou Sohma. So, here was her first look at the cat of the jyuunishii. Interesting. He and his cousin were so different. Yuki looked calm, but Kyou looked so...restless. He had a vital energy that reminded her of Hono in a way, especially with that bright hair, and that scowl.

Yes, he shouldn't be hard to take care of, but suddenly she remembered that Nami had underestimated him.

Miki decided that she wouldn't make that mistake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said, it's a short chapter, and is a set-up for action in the next chapter, so if you review this, I'll get working on the next one. Cheers! :)


End file.
